A la frontière du réel
by Listelia
Summary: Parfois la réalité peut étrangement ressembler à un rêve. Et vice versa. Les pensées de Jack prennent de temps en temps une direction inattendue... surtout quand il est blessé et sous médicaments. (situé quelque part post saison 6)


De temps en temps, même Jack rêve.

La plupart du temps, ce sont des cauchemars, simplement parce que son cerveau a trop de souvenirs à gérer.

Mais parfois – peut-être à cause des médicaments que le doc s'obstine à leur refiler quand ils reviennent de mission – ce sont juste des rêves bizarres.

Comme maintenant, par exemple.

* * *

_Il rêve qu'il est assis sur un rocher, quelque part près de la Porte des Etoiles. Des forêts autour, un paysage sauvage nappé de brume, il attend simplement que son équipe termine ses tâches habituelles, tout en gardant un œil sur une possible attaque ennemie…_

* * *

Carter est en train de discuter avec une espèce de geek près du DHD. Ses cheveux blonds dépassent de sa casquette, d'une façon plutôt mignonne. Elle a les plus jolies lèvres du monde quand elle babille ses trucs scientifiques. Personne n'est aussi plein de vie qu'elle.

Dans son rêve, Sam est sa merveilleuse –douce et intelligente – et si courageuse épouse, la femme qu'il ne quittera jamais, la femme qu'il aime plus que sa propre vie. Elle est _toujours_ à ses côtés.

* * *

Teal'c surveille les alentours avec son regard indéchiffrable habituel. Son T-shirt noir et sa veste kaki semblent trop petits pour lui. Jack est toujours étonné par la complicité véritable qui existe entre le guerrier brutal et la scientifique délicate et pourtant si forte.

Dans son rêve, Teal'c est son beau-frère et son meilleur ami. Ils peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre. Ils viennent de mondes très différents, mais ils font partie de la même famille. Ils se comprennent sans même se parler.

* * *

Jonas bidouille avec une racine, un appareil, peut-être un caillou avec un gribouillis ancien. Il écrit frénétiquement, puis rigole bruyamment avant de se remettre à gribouiller – il s'implique à fond, quoi. Il est toujours en train d'essayer de prouver qu'il a le droit d'être ici, avec eux.

Dans son rêve, Jack le voit comme une sorte de neveu un peu pénible – vous l'aimez bien, mais vous ne le supportez pas trop longtemps. Teal'c a toujours été beaucoup plus patient que lui avec le gamin.

* * *

Le Général Hammond n'est pas là, évidemment. Mais sa présence est en quelque sorte avec eux sur chaque planète qu'ils visitent. Il représente la Terre, ils le représentent lui. Jack a le plus grand respect pour cet homme, même si ça ne se manifeste pas toujours de la meilleure façon.

Dans son rêve – et peut-être que c'est aussi un peu vrai – Georges Hammond est un père pour lui. Jamais lassé de l'écouter se plaindre ou se mettre en colère, toujours à tirer le meilleur de lui-même.

* * *

Le docteur Fraiser est la dernière personne qu'il a vu avant le départ et sera probablement celle avec qui il passera le plus de temps à son retour. La petite femme énergique et pleine d'esprit est quelqu'un sans qui vous ne pouvez pas visualiser cette vie – votre vie.

Dans son rêve, Janet est mariée avec le général Hammond et comme une mère, elle protège sa famille et elle est toujours là quand ils reviennent à la maison.

* * *

Bra'tac est quelque part sur la colline. En train d'examiner pensivement des empreintes dans la boue près de la rivière ou de regarder dans le lointain avec son expression typique "je suis plus vieux que le monde". Impossible d'imaginer que la phrase favorite du guerrier est "nous mourrons, mais nous mourrons libre". Qui l'imaginerait se soumettre à qui ou quoi que ce soit ?

Dans son rêve, Bra'tac est le père de Teal'c – bien sûr.

* * *

_Jack remplit ses poumons. __L'odeur de l'herbe fraîche l'enveloppe d'un paisible sentiment de repos. Tout est si parfait, si calme. On ne croierait jamais qu'ils ont commencé à explorer la galaxie à la recherche d'armes._

- Hé, Jack ! Jette un coup d'oeil sur ça, c'est – euh, en fait je ne sais pas trop comment le décrire ! Regarde ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas génial ?

_Il sourit. Les genoux couverts de boue, ses yeux bleus brillants derrière ses lunettes, le dernier membre de la famille vient vers lui, si fier de lui montrer ce qu'il a trouvé. _

* * *

Même si Daniel est toujours le premier à protester, à se disputer avec lui, à lui dire qu'il est un idiot et un soldat au coeur froid, même s'ils seront toujours les deux personnes les plus différentes de la Terre – et au-delà…

_Même si…_

Daniel est toujours si enthousiaste à l'idée de partager avec lui ce qu'il a entendu ou vu ou déterré dans un coin poussiéreux.

Daniel est toujours en train de courir vers lui avec un nouvel ami, un nouvel animal de compagnie extraterrestre, une nouvelle vie à sauver.

Daniel est toujours tellement convaincu que Jack peut tout faire, tout résoudre, tout sauver.

Daniel est tellement un petit garçon. _Est-ce qu'il ne voit pas les limitations de Jack ? Son impuissance devant certaines choses ? Ses hésitations et son désir de faire mieux ? Ses erreurs ?_

_Pourquoi ne cesse-t-il pas de venir à lui ?_

_Toujours._

De tout son cœur. Comme si Jack ne pouvait jamais complètement le décevoir. Comme si Jack était quelqu'un de tellement mieux. Un homme tellement meilleur.

_Dans son rêve, Daniel est son fils._

* * *

Le médicament se dissipe et le colonel se retrouve en train de rependre conscience à l'infirmerie.

Carter est à côté de lui, souriante.

_Comment quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent peut-il dégager une telle beauté ?_

- Mon colonel ? Vous vous sentez mieux ? 'Suis soulagée que vous soyez réveillé. Vous nous avez fait peur !

Quelques pas plus loin, Teal'c s'incline.

- Vous nous avez en effet donné un certain émoi, dit-il en hochant la tête.

Janet Fraiser vérifie l'intraveineuse et lui tapote légèrement l'épaule.

- Franchement, Jack ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?

Son sourire pétille. "Bon retour parmi nous."

Le Général Hammond est à l'entrée de la pièce.

- Bien, dit-il. Quand vous serez sur pieds, j'attends votre rapport.

Jonas fait joujou avec le matériel des infirmières et Jack sent déjà que ça va lui donner la migraine. Teal'c marche jusqu'au jeune homme et l'empêche de continuer.

Bra'tac est ici, lui aussi. Appuyé sur son arme, en train d'avoir l'air très sage et très vieux guerrier.

Ses os grognons et ses muscles trop étirés se réveillent à leur tour, ainsi que la douleur dans sa jambe. Jack voudrait demander "qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" mais sa tête est encore embrumée.

- Où est Daniel ? marmonne-t-il à la place.

Carter sourit encore et se penche vers lui.

- Juste ici, dit-elle tendrement.

Jack baisse les yeux.

Daniel est assis à côté du lit, endormi, sa tête posée sur ses bras croisés sur le drap. Sam repousse une mèche de cheveux bruns.

- Daniel… appelle-t-elle doucement. "Daniel, il est réveillé."

Daniel ouvre ses yeux et bâille en se frottant les paupières.

- Hé, Jack…

Il sourit, mais le colonel peut lire sur son visage la fatigue et l'inquiétude.

Il ferme les yeux un instant, se souvient soudain de l'arrivée par surprise de l'alkesh, du jet de flammes venu se crasher à côté de lui, de l'explosion au moment où il se jetait sur Daniel pour le protéger.

_De la fumée, la douleur, et un vase brisé sur le sol._

Jack ouvre les yeux, donne une pichenette sur le front de Daniel et sourit en retour, pour apaiser la culpabilité qu'il voit dans les yeux bleus du jeune archéologue.

- Hé, Danny. Je suis là.

* * *

Le rêve s'évanouit déjà, mais il reste dans l'infirmerie comme une douce odeur d'herbe fraîche.


End file.
